Kiss and Spell
Synopsis Are you ready for Valentine's Day? Join eleven bestselling authors as they give you a magical taste of love and kisses in this anthology of brand new short stories. Included: * Liz Schulte - Psyche Souffle * Deanna Chase - A Bourbon Street Valentine * Tricia O'Malley - Tequila Shots & Valentine Knots * Kristen Painter - A Vampire's Valentine Surprise * Barbra Annino - Deadly Diamonds * Christiana Miller - Kidnapping Cupid * Rose Pressey - Forever Valentine * Tonya Kappes - Romance by the Bay * Renee George - My Furry Valentine * Michele Bardsely - Cupid's Valentine * Ann Charles - Cold Flame Liz Schulte - Psyche Souffle Half-vampire turned baker, Maggie, had always been a hopeless romantic. After years of being beaten down by love, she had finally given up. But it wasn’t until she was recruited to mend the relationship of a couple who were destined to be together, that she truly understood what mattered most. Deanna Chase - A Bourbon Street Valentine It’s Valentine’s Day and magic’s in the air. Only Kat Hart never expected her handmade jewelry to be at the center of everything. So when her night out at Cupid’s Ball turns into a competition to be a handsome stranger’s wife, it’s up to her to break the spell…or she might get more than she bargained for. Tricia O'Malley - Tequila Shots & Valentine Knots Valentine’s Day has arrived in Tequila Key and Miss Elva, the resident Voodoo Priestess, has been asked to concoct a love potion for a couple that needs some extra spice in their marriage. When her pirate ghost, Rafe, sees the potion and thinks it is for Miss Elva – all hell breaks loose. Kristen Painter - A Vampire's Valentine Surprise When Delaney Ellingham enters the Nocturne Falls Valentine’s Day Bake-Off, she has no idea that an old rival will create such havoc. Her husband, Hugh, and her friends come to her aid, but even they can’t guess the surprise that lays in store… Barbra Annino - Deadly Diamonds It’s Valentine’s Day in Amethyst, Illinois and things heat up when the Geraghty Girls cast a love spell that goes horribly wrong. Christiana Miller - Kidnapping Cupid Mara comes home to find Gus has trapped Eros, the Greek God of Love & Lust, in a cage and refuses to let him go. Rose Pressey - Forever Valentine Badly-spelled love cookies at a Valentine’s Day Dance spells disaster for Halloween LaVeau. Will she be able to reverse the spell in time? Tonya Kappes - Romance by the Bay Drea Daily, owner of Nose 2 Tails animal clinic, has a special gift…she can talk to animals. Tourist Holt Major brings his beloved dog into her clinic for an emergency, and she's finding it hard to resist his charm. If she reveals her gift, she will lose it. But if she doesn't jump on the chance for true love, she will lose Holt. Will her deep, dark secret keep them apart? Or will his? Renee George - My Furry Valentine Weeks away from having her first baby, human psychic Sunny Haddock wants to marry the father and love of her life, coyote shifter Babel Trimmel, on Valentine’s Day. Then disaster strikes. And keeps striking. Between the personal maintenance disasters and the theft of their weddings bands, it appears Sunny and Babel’s nuptials are doomed. Until their friends in the shifter community come to the rescue. Michele Bardsely - Cupid's Valentine For Valentine’s Day, love goddess Aphrodite and her sassy assistant Daphne take their love-matching sky high for two reporters investigating the newest trend in romance: couples joining the mile high club in the ultimate in decadence and luxury. Can two lonely hearts turn passion into love 30,000 feet in air? Ann Charles - Cold Flame Zoe Parker has a knack for knocking her old flame out cold. Will fireman Reid Martin give up trying to win her back and finally let the smoldering embers between them die?